A number of different kinds of electric driven or electric assisted vehicles have been suggested. Each of these vehicles use a battery that stores some kind of charge to use as power for driving the vehicle. The battery drives one or more motors that drive the vehicle.
A hybrid vehicle is run based on either fuel or electricity. A hybrid vehicle can either obtain charge for the battery regeneratively, such as by recovering charge from braking or from other operations in the vehicle. The battery can also be charged from electric power. A vehicle can also be purely electric, in which case the vehicle runs purely off the battery charge.
Vehicles that can be charged from electric power are called plug-in hybrids. These may be any of these kinds of vehicles. Such a vehicle may run solely from battery power, or may run from battery and/or fuel.
Typically, a plug in hybrid must be plugged in each time that it is parked. however, this means that the plug must be disconnected before the vehicle can be moved.